Broken Tears
by summerfire58
Summary: Summary: Have you ever wondered if you're worth it? Or are you just someone useful that can be thrown afterwards? Have you ever felt being hurt? Being in pain? Or…Being betrayed? these are some of the things she had felt. she was broken, and no one is there to bring her back. she was shattering, but it seems no one is there to piece her back?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hello everyone! i present to you a knb fic! yay! i hope you like it!**

 **disclaimer: i do not own knb.**

 **warning: female kuroko. ooc-ness?**

* * *

 _Have you ever wondered if you're worth it?_

 _Or are you just someone useful that can be thrown afterwards?_

 _Have you ever felt being hurt? Being in pain?_

 _Or…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Being betrayed?_

* * *

She just couldn't take it anymore. All of the things to say, it was those words.

"I promise not to leave you."

"I'll always be by your side."

"You could always count on me!"

"Call me and I'll come."

Comforting words said by people, but a lot of it were told but not even made. Those simple talks that had been always told of by most people, but are hardly said just to give comfort to them.

She then sighed, as she felt droplets of rain pouring down from the sky, until it turned to a heavier rain. She could see people running, finding shelter, but she remained there, on the bench at the park, even if she was soaking wet. She didn't mind really.

Her once bright eyes lost its brightness, as she seek comfort from the pouring rain. Feeling her phone vibrate, she slowly took it out, and was quite surprised to see the one calling. Even so, she answered it.

"Hello, mom?" she said.

"Ah, Tetchan, darling, how are you?" her mother asked, and she couldn't help but look at her surroundings.

"Ah, I'm fine mom. Why do you ask?" there was some shuffling from the other line but she waited for her mother's response.

"Honey, you know you can tell me anything. From what I am hearing, you seem to be distressed. What happened?" she smiled bitterly. Ah, of course, she couldn't hide anything from her mother. She then shook her head, even though she knew her mother on the other line couldn't see it.

"No, it's nothing, really. I am just tired that's all." She knew lying to her mother won't do any good but she really didn't want to bother her mother, as she knew she was working really hard, and had just gotten at least a small break just to check on her daughter. This then made her warm, knowing that at least someone was still there for her.

"Alright then. Be careful on your way home, Tetchan." She said.

"un." And after a few more words, she hang up. She then sighed as she placed her phone back to her pocket before finally making her way towards her house.

* * *

 **~*~*~ line ~*~*~**

She had been fidgeting for a while now and she the others didn't know why. They asked her, but she just replied saying it was nothing. They had asked further.

Momoi had been like this since yesterday, when suddenly she saw her friend, left alone in the gym. She also saw how she cried, silently before she wailed much louder than before. Until then, she didn't know how to approach her. She hadn't even seen her come to the gym for practice today!

"-suki! Satsuki!" she blinked as she sees a hand frantically waved in front of her, a tan hand to be precise.

"Eh?" was her only reply before she looked around. "Where's everyone?" she then looked at the tanned male in front of her, looking bored than ever.

"Huh? They left to change for class. Seriously, what were you thinking that you didn't even notice that morning practice had been already finished?

She wanted to retort that she had been feeling worried about her but she remained silent, opting to pout instead. She just turned away from him and started collecting her things before she left the gym, leaving him raising a brow at her before he shrugged it off.

* * *

 **~*~*~ line ~*~*~**

The day ended without them noticing someone absent. This continued on until it turned to a week.

After the week had finished, Momoi had been worried than ever. She couldn't see her mostly in class, and even on breaks. She never even had the chance to ask her if she wanted to hang out with her, as suddenly, she was gone. She then bit her lip.

She slowly looked at the regulars on the team practicing, or more specifically, the Generation of Miracles. What had happened that had changed them all? They weren't like this before, right? Suddenly, her eyes widened as she saw a flash of light blue hair, and before she knew it, she went running after it.

"Tetsu-chan!" she suddenly screamed out, as she kept on running towards the person. The person suddenly stopped and turned a bit. From the looks of it, she was quite surprised that someone had called upon her. She fully turned and saw Momoi, and she smiled lightly.

"Momoi-san." She greeted. Suddenly, Momoi stopped in front of her, hands on her knees as she inhaled big gulps of air as she panted from the long run she had. She then looked up to her and her eyes watered.

"Tetsu-chan." She suddenly tackled the girl, much to the other person's shock. To say she was expecting this, was an understatement. Finally letting go of the other girl, she then looked at her and frowned. She wanted to ask her about it but she shook her head.

"Ah, what brings you here, Momoi-san?" she asked and Momoi just smiled.

"I just wanted to see you. You haven't been to practice for a week already! Of course, I'd ask where you are and what you've been doing." She said to the girl.

"I had been… quite busy lately. And…"

"And…?"

"I had decided to quit the basketball team." She said flatly.

"WHAT?!" she immediately said, not getting why she would quit. She loved the sport much, so she find it shocking that she was quitting it. "But, why?" she asked, a little softer. Tetsumi could just look at the other girl.

"My reasons are there completely in front of your eyes, Momoi-san. And that… I hate basketball altogether. See you around, Momoi-san." She left, leaving a well shocked pinkette there, looking at the figure who seems to be slowly getting further away, until she couldn't see her anymore. She was shocked to what the other girl had said but she was also curious as to what her choice of words meant.

Suddenly, her eyes widened, understanding in her face. She closed her eyes for a bit as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh, Tetsu-chan…" she said sadly, as her words repeated in her head.

She knew, she was really hurt by them. And she knew she was also at fault. She tried to deny it, but she knew she couldn't. her words had been something like needles suddenly piercing her heart. She smiled grimly as she entered the gym, trying to clear her thoughts and focus once more, but she couldn't.

She wouldn't.

She and the other had hurt her.

It was their fault.

Her response had all been clear to her.

" _I hate basketball."_

And it was them that made her.

* * *

 **a/n: so, i hope you like it! read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken tears**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N: waaaaaahhhh! I do not have a say to why I am updating this very, very late. TT_TT just maybe school, I guess. Sorry. But anyways, do hope you like this chapter even if it a bit too short to your liking. Anyways, please read and review! (I will try to make it more longer next time, alright?)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own kuroko no basuke.**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

It had been pouring out for these past days but that didn't hinder them from practicing. As she looked over each and every one of them, she couldn't help but be sad.

How could they have realized it too late?

No, how come she hadn't realized it sooner? Why now?

She merely shook her head as she looked at them.

Akashi-kun.

Dai-chan.

Midorin.

Mura-chin.

Ki-chan.

Had they known of Tetsu-chan's disappearance? Did they realize it as well? Or were they too power-hungry to even realize it? She felt her blood boil a little at these thoughts.

She took a deep breathe just to calm herself down. It wouldn't do any good to think about such thoughts right now.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Ever since her confrontation to the bluenette few days ago, she hadn't seen her since. She tried asking their classmates, heck even their teachers but they merely responded with a shake of a head.

Nothing.

No.

It was as if she merely left.

That she didn't even say anything else beside that day.

Or perhaps, she reverted back to her good old days, where she would use her low presence to pop out of nowhere, and tell then she was there the whole time.

But, she knew it wasn't the case today. That now was different from back then.

She then looked at her time and yelped before running off, sighing form time to time.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Hey, do you know what's up with Momoicchi today?" Kise asked them. Aomine merely looked at him a bit confused but shrugged it off away.

"She'd always been like that. Or maybe she must be worried about her assignments and stuff." He said as he yawned loudly. Kise merely pouted but accepted the answer. Maybe, it was just it. Hearing the whistle, they went back in.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Thank you for your hard work everyone!" she shouted as practice ended a bit early today in the morning. Feeling a bit drained out, she lugged a bit as she stacked the papers neatly into a pile.

"Great job once again, Momoi." She looked to her side to see their coach standing there.

"Ah, thank you coach." She replied as she gave the neatly stacked papers to him. He scanned them one by one nodding every now and then. He was about to leave when he feels that the young manager must have something to say.

"Do you need something else you wanted to discuss with me Momoi?" he asked, looking at the young lady. She took a breath and looked directly to their coach.

"Coach, about Tetsu-chan…" she was cut off when the coach raised his hands.

"Come then, let's go to my office." And they left.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

At his office…

"So, what is it about her?" he asked, looking at the girl.

"Um… coach…" she took a deep breathe, "… do you perhaps…"

"Know the whereabouts of Kuroko Tetsumi, am I correct?" Momoi was a bit surprised but nodded anyways. He smiled. "I do. I even know of her quitting the team since she came directly to me with her resignation paper… though I am a bit intrigued by her reasoning. Do you perhaps know about this?" she looked down.

"I may know partly."

' _I hate basketball…'_

She could still hear the words she uttered those days before. She could remember it clearly like it just happened a few minutes ago. Those words that clearly echoed through her head as she bit her lip. Their coach merely looked at her an nodded.

"I see…" Momoi was quite shocked but didn't say anything else. "… It seems it was far too much to be handled."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Shortly after leaving the office, her phone rang.

"Hm?"

' _who could it be?'_ she wondered. Seeing the caller id, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Is this Momoi Satsuki?" momoi blinked.

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who this is?"

"Ah, pardon me. I am Miyage Akane from the Tokyo Hospital/"

'Hospital? Why am I being called about it? and why do I feel a sense of dread?'

"Hello, Miss Momoi?" she snapped back.

"Ah, Y-Yes, what is it?" she could hear some shuffling on the other side.

"Yes. I called you because you were the only one we could contact with."

The sense of dread she felt intensified.

"Y-Yes?" she said stuttering.

She didn't believe the next words that she heard that she completely ran off towards the hospital.

" _I'm sorry but your friend just got into an accident."_

She there ran and ran, not bothering about those shouts of her name from her back, or the rain pouring, getting her wet. She didn't care. All she cared about was one thing, and it was all about her friend who is, at the moment, at the hospital.

 _'Tetsu-chan, I do hope you're alright…'_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

 ** _Broken…_**

 ** _Everything…_**

 ** _It was all too hard._**

 ** _Broken… until it turned to shards._**

 ** _Tears._**

 ** _Tears, told to wash away the pain._**

 ** _To be the one to help you find your own closure._**

 ** _But, what happens if the tears were broken as well?_**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0 end of chapter 0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

 **A/N: and, done! Thank you for reading this chapter everyone! Again, sorry if it took too long and was not in your liking. I recently saw this when I was look through all the notes I've done and I began typing immediately. I'm really, really sorry It took me this long to update this. Really am. So hope you continue to support this story!**

 **Thank you very much!**

 **Until next time…**


End file.
